Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by rawr-uke
Summary: Elsa es una persona hermosa, elegante, distinguida y muy sádica con serios problemas de bipolaridad. Anna por otro lado es amable, buena, carismática que solo desea la recuperación de su hermano y por salvarlo contrae matrimonio con Elsa. Anna tendrá que soportar los terribles momentos que su querida esposa le hará vivir. Elsanna


En esta historia Elsa y Anna NO son hermanas, así que no hay incesto, cabe decir que esta historia es mía, pero sus personajes no. :cc

Capitulo 1 "Me case con un monstruo''.

_No…esto no puede estar pasando, es una pesadilla._

-Anna hija escúchame, sabes que nunca te pondría en esta situación, si no necesitáramos el dinero, para salvar la vida de tu hermano.

_Con cualquiera menos con ella._

-Pero tienes que casarte con la heredera de Arendelle.

_¡Que será de mi!._

-¿Con Elsa? ¿Es enserio? ¿Con ese monstruo? Pero Tío

-Rapunsel, se lo que piensas, pero es necesario, mi tátara abuelo y el tátara abuelo de el señor John Arendelle acordaron que la familias se emparentaran, incluso se hiso un contrato en el que se estipulaba claramente que si alguna de las familias no cumplían con el acuerdo, este tendría que dar todo sus bienes a la otra familia y como sabes nunca se pudo concretar el trato ya que ambas descendencias tuvo hijos varones y el matrimonio homosexual no existía hasta hace un tiempo en la que salió la ley igualitaria.

-Si lo sé, también se que tu recordaste el dichoso acuerdo a ellos para obtener dinero y así poder tratar la enfermedad de Hans…Pero con esa chica, tío por dios como no lo vez, asesinara a Anna en su noche de bodas, Es un monstruo y lo sabes.

-Es la heredera al trono

-Sigue siendo un monstruo

-Nuestro dinero se está acabando y los tratamientos de Hans cada día son más costosos, si no hacemos algo pronto quedaremos en la ruina sin ningún centavo y Hans morirá, la única solución es la herencia de esa chiquilla.

-Pero…

-Lo entiendo- Anna miraba a su padre con total resignación, le sonrió ocultando su miedo, ella sabía mucho de la familia Arendelle, sabía que eran fríos, crueles, no mostraban sentimiento alguno, eran sádicos…unos verdaderos monstruos, se rumoreaba que la joven Elsa era la peor de ellos, calculadora y arrogante, nadie estaba a la altura de ella, el ultimo que se atrevió a tocarla perdió su mano en el acto.

-Además, yo sé defenderme- Anna era cinta negra en Karate, además sabía que era la más fuerte y ágil de la familia, aun siendo una chica había derrotado a 11 ladrones ella solita, así que tenía que pensar positivo, si Elsa intentara hacerle algo, ella se defendería y daría hasta su último aliento.

-¡Eso no funcionara con ella, ¿ocupa armas recuerdas? De un solo disparo tu defensa personal no servirá para nada!

-¡BASTA!- Alzo la voz el señor Dimitri Summers- Esto es conveniente a mi hija, Anna es la única opción que tenemos, pero sabes que nunca te obligaría a nada, por lo tanto ¿que decides?- Pasaron los segundos mientras los presentes les pareció una eternidad, Anna pensaba en los pro y en contra, hasta que tomo su decisión.

-Acepto, me casare con la heredera de Arendelle- Dijo en tono firme y seguro demostrando valentía, pero la realidad era que estaba aterrada, tendría que pasar el resto de su vida al lado de alguien que no conocía y que probablemente la maltrataría, vale ella sabia defenderse pero no estaba segura si podría con esa persona, aun así casarse era lo más adecuado ahora, estaba la vida de Hans en riesgo y si vivir en un infierno haría que su hermano se recuperaba a ella no le importaba, lo soportaría por él, por su pequeño hermano de 8 años que padecía leucemia.

-Bien- Suspiro pesadamente el sr Dimitri- La boda tiene que ser antes de que termine el mes, mañana iremos a hablar con ellos apropiadamente para que se prepare todo cuanto antes. Lo siento hija pero es de vital importancia que consumen su matrimonio inmediatamente después de la ceremonia.

Dimitri salió inmediatamente del salón sin mirar a su hija, no podría, lo que le estaba pidiendo era precisamente lo que juro que nunca intervendría, la elección de su compañero.

-Sera, como digas padre…-Susurro Anna al momento que observaba la espalda de su padre, mientras Rapunsel se acercaba a ella y la abrasaba fuertemente.

=0=

Elsa bebía su te tranquilamente disfrutaba del sabor de este, mientras escuchaba música clásica, nada mejor para relajar los nervios, todo estaba tan tranquilo, hasta que llego su padre a irrumpir su momento y comentarle, no más bien avisarle que ella se casaría dentro de poco. El momento de "de paz'' se fue en un segundo y Elsa al escuchar las ordenes de su padre arrojo la taza de té al suelo, hecha una furia tiro todo lo de la mesa mientras le gritaba a su padre que no lo haría, este suspiro y espero que el berrinche se le pasara para hablar tranquilamente.

-Elsa no hay nada que pueda hacer, me ataron de manos, si no lo hago le tendré que entregar todo a ellos y el esfuerzo que hicimos por mantener la fortuna Arendelle intacta no habrá valido la pena.-Resignada entendió que debía casarse con ella y que nada podía salvarla de esto, recordó lo que se dice en esas ceremonias ''hasta que la muerte los separe'' y una idea algo macabra se le había ocurrido.

-¿Puedo matarla? Digo después de casarme con ella, podríamos decir que fue un accidente o que se suicido por alejarse de su familia o ya se..- Elsa sonreía sádicamente mientras se le ocurrían mil maneras de matar a su futura esposa.

-No, no puedes matarla hasta después del año de casadas, el contrato dice que si uno de los novios muere, o desaparece, u simplemente se quiere divorciar antes del año de casados el contrato ya no servirá y el tema del acuerdo se pasara a los próximos herederos.

-Por mi está bien, que otros cumplan ese dichoso contrato en unos años más.

- Elsa, piénsalo, tendrás a tu propia esposa, será como tener tu propio juguete personal puedes dañarla pero no al punto de matarla, cuando te sientas molesta, golpéala y desquita tu rabia con ella, cuando necesites satisfacer tus deseos agárrala y hazla tuya como quieras de todas las maneras que pienses, además dicen que la heredera de la familia Summers es un completo bombón, es tierna y sumisa como un cachorrito, indefensa y obediente.

Pasaron unos minutos y Elsa meditaba en todo lo que podría hacer con su futura esposa, además que solo sería un año luego podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida y si su futura esposa le negara aquel divorció o su libertad, matarla sería su única opción.

Sin nada más que reclamar, Elsa acepto y se preparaba mentalmente para cuando conociera a su futura esposa, pensó en jugar un poco con la chica, se haría pasar por alguien buena y atenta, pero en cuanto llegaran a su noche de bodas, le mostraría su verdadero yo y haría la vida de esa chica un infierno, su padre claramente dijo no puedes matarla… pero si jugar con ella.

-0-

Llego el Gran día en que Anna se encaminaba al altar, su padre la llevaba del brazo hacia donde estaba Elsa para así ser entregada a esta, Anna estaba más tranquila, había conocido a Elsa y resulto ser todo lo contrario a lo que decían los rumores, era muy educada y amable además de ser muy bella, la había tratado tan bien, hasta pensó que no era tan malo casarse con Elsa después de todo, y se imagino una vida tranquila al lado de ella, por supuesto a Anna nadie le había informado que después de un año podría separarse, así que ella pensaba que realmente pasaría toda su vida al lado de Elsa.

Por otro lado estaba Elsa con su sonrisa falsa esperando que caminaran más rápido y se case de una maldita vez con su juguete es decir Anna. La primera vez que la vio le pareció muy sexy, esa pelirroja tenía un buen cuerpo, lo único que quería era hacerla suya y golpearla, escuchar de esa boca unos lindos gemidos al igual que llantos y gritos desgarradores por las cosas que Elsa le haría… Tener a Anna amarrada mientras ella marca su cuerpo… AH! Su imaginación de nuevo esta jugándole una mala pasada.

_Vamos Elsa contrólate solo falta unas horas y tendrás toda esa carne para ti solita ¡DIOS! Como me excita pensar en todo lo que puedo hacerle, ¿será buena cocinando? Ya que será mi futura esposa deberá de cocinarme y obedecer todas mis órdenes… si le pido que se vista como empleada ¿lo hará? Que estas pensando obvio que lo hará, ella está para servirte, esta por tu dinero así que se mere…HE… ¿porque todos me miran? ¿Tengo algo en la cara_?-¿Pasa algo?-_ Mi mirada se centro en Anna que me miraba confusa._

-Si, como dije antes, Elsa Arendelle aceptas a Anna Summers como tu legitima esposa, para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte las separe?

-SI, claro que acepto- Sonreí y por fin llegamos al momento de Besarnos, nos despedimos de nuestros padres y ''amigos'' y nos fuimos a nuestra ''Luna de miel'', que tanto anhelaba.

Llegamos al hotel más lujoso del lugar, tiene muy buena recomendación, es de cinco estrellas y está catalogado como el más bello del país, cabe decir que este hotel es de nuestra gran cadena de hoteles que tenemos en todo el mundo que además son de los más recomendados por los turistas.

Entramos a la Habitación y apenas deje que encendiera la luz, porque me lancé sobre ella, y la tire a la cama, apague la luz que Anna había encendido y me dirigí hacia la cama, me recosté encima de ella, rompí su vestido y la deje en ropa interior, Anna me miraba tímida, me fascina cuando me miran así, ese miedo y timidez ah! Me vuelve loca, sabía exactamente que Anna no se resistiría, el contrato dice que los novios debían de intimar si uno de esto lo querría y yo por supuesto que quería, la bese apasionadamente mientras sentía como ella ponía sus brazos en mi cuello, en estos momentos desearía tener mis juguetes conmigo para divertirme más con Anna en nuestra primera vez juntas, pero ya que, le quite su sostén y lo tire lejos, comencé a masajear sus senos mientras nos besábamos, pasaron unos segundo en que masajear los senos de Anna no era suficiente, así que mientras con una mano masajeaba un ceno con la otra lo apretaba fuertemente escuchando gritos de Anna diciéndome que le dolía, detuve el beso y el masaje, con mi lengua baje hacia su cuello que lamí y luego de unos segundos mordí fuertemente, esta vez el grito de Anna fue más fuerte, haciéndome excitar mucho mas, bese sus clavículas, y baje hacia sus senos mientras los besaba y lengüeteaba baje mi mano a su intimidad, y sin avisar mordí fuertemente el pezón de Anna e introduje de golpe mis dedos, Anna rasguño mi espalda, excitándome en demasía, una energía recorrió mi espina dorsal y cada vez mis movimientos se hacían más fuertes mis dedos se movían sin cansarse dentro de su intimidad y cuando sentí que estaba llegando al orgasmo, me detuve y me desnude yo para poner mi intimidad sobre la cara de Anna, entendió el mensaje y introdujo su lengua en mi, al cabo de unos segundos el sexo oral que Anna me estaba dando me habían dejado extasiada, saque mi intimidad de su cara y esta vez hice lo que había siempre había querido hacer antes pero que nunca había alcanzado a hacer, unirme con la persona que estaba, bueno Anna era mi esposa, así que no veo el problema, junte nuestras piernas y comencé a rosarnos en unos minutos nos empezamos a mover cada vez más fuerte y velozmente, jadeábamos las dos por igual y después un rato ambas llegamos al orgasmo con un grito unisonó, estaba más que unida con ella ahora, vi que su pezón estaba sangrando y sin pensarlo lamí donde estaba herido, escuche un gemido de Anna y volví a excitarme, caímos en la calentura de nuevo y la hice mía… creo que aunque no la amo y solo es un juguete para mí me alegro escuchar un ''creo que me gustas'' de parte de ella.

Desperté y me di cuenta que algo se aferraba a mí con fuerza, era Anna, estaba desnuda y pegada junto a mí, sentí olor a sudor y a sexo desenfrenado, con asco la aparte de mi, bueno si me divertí con ella anoche, pero eso no va a quitar que es mi simple juguete nada de muestras de amor con ella, vi que se despertó y me miro de forma extraña.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con tono de angustia

-Apestas, anda a bañarte ahora, no sé como con solo una noche llegas a oler así.

-Es porque hicimos mucho ejercicio anoche, es tu culpa- se cruzo de brazos y la miro haciendo un puchero de lo más tierno que haría palpitar el corazón a cualquiera, cualquiera menos Elsa que sin dar tiempo a Anna de reaccionar, la había agarrado del brazo y la arrastro hacia el baño, abrió el grifo de agua fría y empujo a Anna allí, está que estaba en shock por el comportamiento bipolar que tuvo Elsa, reacciono al sentir el agua fría correr por su cuerpo, pero al intentar salir, Elsa la detuvo y le dio una cacheta y la empujo, Anna cayendo fuertemente en la tina se quejaba de dolor observaba como Elsa se reía viéndola sufrir, escucho un "suplícame'' y entendió que en realidad Elsa era como le habían dicho y si se había casado con un monstruo.

No sé si continuarla o dejarla así, fue una inspiración que llego de noche, en la que pensé porque no hacer una historia algo distinta en la que la Elsa no sea buena ni la típica chica que le da todo a su amada Anna, sino que sea una protagonista mala, también pensé por parte de Anna, que sera bien masoquista en algunas ocasiones y en otras se defenderá de su esposa. ESO m.m DEJEN REVIEWS :3


End file.
